marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Comic Book Day Vol 2016 (Captain America)
(Captain America's Story) (Spider-Man's Story) | NextIssue = (Captain America's Story) (Spider-Man's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jesus Saiz | Quotation = Let's take the fight to them -- and end this once and for all. | Speaker = Captain America (Steve Rogers) | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Inker1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ** *** ** *** Hilton Brussels Grand Place Items: * * ** Steve Rogers' Shield ** Sam Wilson's Shield * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Up & About | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Javier Garrón | Inker2_1 = Javier Garrón | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = In San Francisco, Peter Parker is having lunch with Max Model, his old mentor. But he becomes distracted when he sees a woman passing by. Orksana Sytsevich, the dead wife of the Rhino. Suddenly explosions and gunfire are heard from afar. Peter excuses himself, Max asking sarcastically if he has to take pictures for the Bugle. Peter runs into an alley, worried that Max may have found out his secret, him being one of the smartest men alive. But clears his head, as people need him now. As he climbs the walls, a shinning spider logo appears in his blue shirt and his new suit forms around his body. He puts on his mask and swings away. Meanwhile, Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, is thrown out of his building and crashes into a car. His henchmen insist that they go, but he insist of destroying "them" for what they put him through inside. The Rhino runs outside to kill him. His master offered Fisk everything, and he refused. If he is to be a fool, he might as well die one. But Spider-Man swing-kicks him to the side at full speed. This does not stop him, of course. The building he crashes into does. Spidey gloats at Fisk for having saved him, but notices one of his henchmen has been injured by shrapnel. Before he can even ask for help, the Kingpin is already flying away via helicopter. He helps the man up and webs his bleeding abdomen. The Rhino emerges from the rumble and sees the helicopter. The master said Fisk had to die and won't accept this failure. He runs at Spider-Man, who has no idea what he just cost him. Seeing that he can't jump away, Spidey throws explosive Spider-Trackers at Rhino's path. They detonate when he stomps them and he falls below ground as police and ambulances arrive, Spidey quipping that fighting Rhino is now beneath him by 15 floors. The Rhino lands in the sewers and escapes to ask his master forgiveness. Spidey scans the man, seeing he is stable, and gives the paramedics a solution to dissolve the webbing. A police officer informs him that there is a crime scene in Fisk's building. Inside, a woman's corpse with a bullet hole in her chest lays at the floor, the room is full of sings of struggle. Spidey recognizes the woman, Fisk's wife, Vanessa, who died years ago. But a paramedic tells him she died mere minutes ago, her body barely cold. Spidey realizes that something is very wrong. In an ancient Egypt-themed lair, the Rhino crawls at his master's throne and asks his mercy, that they don't take his wife. The master's companion tells him that this is his first strike and that Orksana, who remains emotionless and stoic, will be allowed to remain with the living, much to Alexi's happiness. The master is revealed to be the man in the red suit, who is wearing a mask of Anubis, the jackal-headed Egyptian God of Death; and his companion Gwen Stacy. She informs him that this was a disaster. Fisk won't join them and Spider-Man will now involve himself. But the man in the red suit always knew the Spider's involvement in their business was inevitable, and is ready to offer him one Hell of a deal. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Mentions Other Characters: * * * * Kingpin's Henchmen ** Alberto ** Unnamed others Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** Fisk Building ***** ****** Underworld * Items: * * * * * | Solicit = The biggest heroes, the biggest creators and the biggest stories in comics are coming to FREE COMIC BOOK DAY! And Marvel is bringing a second all-new title to comic shops this year! Steve Rogers is returning to comics this May, and you can get your first taste on FREE COMIC BOOK DAY. Today, Marvel is pleased to unveil FCBD CAPTAIN AMERICA #1, featuring the reinvigorated Steve Rogers as Captain America! Nick Spencer and Jesus Saiz bring you one of Steve’s first adventures since his dramatic return in the pages of AVENGERS: STANDOFF and get you caught up just in time for the release of Captain America: Steve Rogers #1, coming to comic later that month! But that’s not all! FCBD CAPTAIN AMERICA #1 will also feature a second all-new story and a special prelude to DEAD NO MORE, giving fans their first look at the blockbuster storyline coming later this year. If you got a chance to bring back someone who died, would you? And how will CLASSIFIED deal when ones they thought long dead once again walk the earth? Find out on FREE COMIC BOOK DAY! This May, be there as Steve Rogers re-enters the fray and witness the startling secrets of DEAD NO MORE. No fan can afford to miss out on Marvel’s two all-new FREE COMIC BOOK DAY offerings this year – available May 7th at participating comic shops nationwide! | Notes = Original Solicitation: The Sentinel of Liberty returns in this all-new FCBD 2016 debut issue! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}